The Son of a Monster Hunter
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: In a world full of monsters, humans fear for their lives. What if the monsters aren't the ones to be feared? Logan Mitchell, the son of a monster hunter, has a role to play, but he doesn't want it. Can there ever be peace between the humans and monsters. Enter Kendall Knight who shakes up everything Logan thought he knew.
1. The Monster Hunter

**So this is for the monster challenge. This is an idea I've had for awhile now. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1: The Monster Hunter**

" _David, in the closet, and don't move no matter what you hear!"_

 _David Mitchell watched as his dad, Michael Mitchell, pushed him into the closet with a blanket thrown over him. He heard his dad spraying something – his nose told him it was air freshener. He had no idea what was going on. He heard the door click shut._

 _David sat there in confusion and pulled the blanket off his head. He moved to the door and opened it a crack. He didn't hear anything going on, but he could hear his dad talking with his mother hurriedly, though he could barely hear them._

 _A scream tore its way through the air. David jumped, scared. That sounded like his mother. He stepped out of the closet and moved to his bedroom door. He heard more screaming and shouting._

 _David slowly crept out of his bedroom and to the top of the stairs. He looked over the rail and he saw his dad arguing with someone. No, not someone, something. It was tall, taller than Michael. He was covered in black hair and had wild red eyes. David knew it had to be a monster. He instantly grew scared. He could barely make out his mother, Claire, standing behind his dad. She was shaking._

 _"We don't want any trouble now," Michael said slowly._

 _"Liar, all human scum want trouble," the thing said, as it lunged at Michael and Claire. David watched as more appeared. He watched his parents scream as the creatures attacked his parents. He watched them scream and beg for mercy._

 _Then, one of them spotted David. David ran back to his room, but he heard it following him. David slammed his door behind him, and ran to his bed, crawling under the covers. He shook as he waited for the end, but suddenly, the door crashed open with a boom._

David awoke with a start. He sat quickly, his breathing erratic. Thirty years later and the nightmares never stopped. David's hand reached up to his right eye, where he had been attacked all those years ago. The monster had attacked David and scratched his eye out before help could arrive.

When help arrived, in the form of Jason Abernathy, David was saved. He was taken to a hospital, where Jason got him the best care possible. He even got David a new eye. He took David into his home and raised him. He told David all about monsters and how awful they were. He trained David to fight them – all sorts of monsters, from fairies and nixies, to werewolves and vampires. Jason taught him everything he knew. David vowed to never let the monsters win. Him and Jason were unstoppable.

Once the Peace Treaty was signed and hunting monsters became more dangerous, David had to be careful with his hunting. He had to go underground and lead a double life. He was an accountant by day and a hunter by night. Things worked out. David lead a practically normal life – none of his coworkers knew about his secret, and David wanted to keep it that way.

Everything changed when David met Joanna Henderson. She was everything David wasn't. She was his other half. She was his whole world. David gave up hunting for her. He gave up everything for her. He left Jason and followed Joanna across the country, and love blossomed between the two. They eventually married, settled down, and had a son. Everything had been perfect – for the first time in a long time, David had felt happy.

Then his past caught up with him. The monsters found him and they took Joanna. They tortured her and killed her. They did to David what he had done to their loved ones. David brought out his old hunting gear and slaughtered them all. He vowed to never let the monsters get the upper hand again. He was going to get rid of every last one of them, if it was the last thing he ever did. David returned to Jason with Logan. Jason welcomed him back and gave him a place to stay.

David and Jason moved to Sherwood, Minnesota, where they had to hide in plain sight because they couldn't get caught hunting. David raised Logan and tried to teach him about monster hunting. Logan resented him and the lifestyle he led. He didn't want to be a hunter; he just wanted to be normal. David formed a group of monster hunters and they traveled the country with them, always coming back to Minnesota, so that Logan had some semblance of a normal life.

David sighed as he got out of bed. He grabbed the knife he kept on his bedside table, that was next to the gun he kept there, and then tucked the knife into the sheath on his thigh. He was always on high alert – he had to be ready at a moment's notice.

David made his way to the bathroom to relieve his bladder and get ready for the day. He showered, with his knife never leaving his sight. Some may call it paranoid, like his son or a few of his fellow hunters, but David never wanted to be unprepared. He was never going to be caught off guard again.

Once David finished getting ready, he made his way down to the kitchen. Logan was already sitting at the table with his friends, James Diamond and Carlos Garcia. The two were always here with Logan. David liked that Logan had friends.

"Morning dad," Logan greeted David.

"Morning Mr. Mitchell," James and Carlos chorused.

"Morning boys," David said, sitting down. "Any plans after school today?" he asked.

"No, video games, maybe." Logan shrugged.

"Logan, you need to get out more. When I was your age-" David started.

"When you were my age, grandpa Jace had you killing monsters already," Logan said, rolling his eyes. "No thanks, I'd rather just stay home and pretend that I at least have a halfway normal family."

David didn't say a word. Logan was right, Jason had turned David into a killing machine by the time he was sixteen. David just wished that Logan shared his passion for hunting. He didn't understand why Logan hated it so much. It was monsters that took Joanna from them; Logan should be furious.

"Well this awkward silence was fun, but we really have to get to school," Logan said, getting up from the table. He looked to his friends, causing both of them to jump up as well.

"If I'm not here when you get home-" David started.

"I'll take care of myself, dad. I've been doing it for years now," Logan replied, bored.

"You're only sixteen, lose the attitude," David told his son.

"I will when you stop bringing weapons to the table," Logan said, pointing to the concealed knife on David's leg. "And we both know that is never going to happen."

"Enough," David said.

Logan zipped a finger over his mouth. He turned and left, James and Carlos quickly following after him. Neither of them said a word. David knew they never would, at least not in front of him.

David watched his son leave. He loved Logan with all his heart, but he just couldn't connect with his son, which was troubling to him. He wished Logan wouldn't hide behind his wise cracks or smart alec remarks. He just wanted a normal father-son relationship, but then again, David wasn't a normal dad.

-Son of a Monster Hunter-

 _"That's right, David, remember your training."_

 _It was kind of hard to concentrate when you had a six-foot tall man breathing down your neck, but David managed. He wanted to impress Jason with everything he had learned. He may only be sixteen, but David was more than ready to join Jason in the field. He had been working towards this non-stop for a year now. He was ready._

 _David took a deep breath and tried to focus on the targets. He threw his blade at each one, hitting it dead-center each time. He never missed. Once all the targets were eliminated, David looked to Jason._

 _"Not bad," Jason said, nodding his head. "We'll make a hunter out of you eventually."_

 _"No," David said, shaking his head, "not make, I am."_

 _"Your time will come, David. You're not ready yet," Jason said, shaking his head at the teenager._

 _"That's bullshit. I am more than ready," David said, snatching his blade from the target it had been lodged in. "I've been training for years. I am ready for this. I can do this with my eyes closed."_

 _"Not yet you're not," Jason said firmly._

 _"Why not? I've passed every little test you've thrown at me. I can hold my own against all of your other hunters, and they are twice my age. I have more stamina than them. I am way more accurate than most of them as well," David said quickly._

 _"Yes, but you can't control your anger – you lash out, and it could cost you your life," Jason said coldly._

 _"You're just bitter old man," David said._

 _"No, I am so proud of you, David. You've come a long way in just the six years I've known you. I just don't want you running out there angry and getting hurt. Believe it or not, you're like a son to me, David," Jason said truthfully._

 _David stood there, shocked. He had never heard Jason talk like this. He was always treating David like he was nothing more than a soldier he was training. Sure, Jason always seemed to go easier on him than others. Than again, not every hunter David trained lived with him, ate his food, or sat with Jason and actually talked about his day._

 _"You're the closest thing I have to a father now," David said slowly. "I just want to make you proud and show you what I can do."_

 _"Okay, you can do a field test then," Jason sighed._

 _"I won't let you down," David promised. This was everything he had been working for. He wasn't going to mess this up. He was going to prove to Jason that he was ready for this._

 _"Just promise me you'll come back in one piece," Jason said, showing David one of his rare moments of emotion._

 _David nodded his head._

David watched as Cade Stetson – one of his fellow hunters – tried to show his boy, Jett, how to fight. Jett was always eager to learn and took anything Cade said to heart. Jett was always trying to prove himself. He wanted nothing more than to impress Cade. In all honesty, David was a bit envious of their relationship. That was what he had wanted with Logan. He wanted his son to be eager to learn, not hesitant.

"Dad, I'm gonna be really late if I don't get going," Jett said after a while of looking at his phone.

"Alright, that's all for this morning. Get going and remember what I said – always think ahead, anticipate," Cade told his son.

"I know, dad," Jett said, rolling his eyes. Jett seemed to think he was ready for field work, but he wasn't anywhere near ready. Who was David to dash the kid's dreams, though? After all, he had been in Jett's shoes before.

"Listen to your father, Jett. Who knows, maybe there will be a spot for you on the team soon," David called out to the boy.

"There better be," Jett called back as he ran from the room.

Cade looked over to David, arched a brow at the man, and then walked over to him. "You think he's ready?"

"Almost, there's just a few things he needs to work on," David replied.

"I know. He's arrogant and needs to learn to be a bit more humble. This isn't a very rewarding job, if you know what I mean," Cade said.

"No, we can't go boasting about what we do. He needs to get that attitude in check, and then, maybe he can become one of us," David said. Cade nodded his head.

"Hey boss!"

David looked up to the balcony looking over the training area. He saw Eli Diamond leaning over the railing. He looked excited.

"What is it, Diamond?" David acknowledged him.

"You're not gonna believe this...Garcia hit the jackpot," Eli said. He took off without saying another word.

David rolled his eyes, before heading up to the tech room, with Cade right behind him. They entered the tech room, and found Eli standing behind Javier Garcia Sr., who was clicking away at his computer.

"What is so amazing that I had to rush up here for?" David asked.

"We found them," Eli said, turning to look at David. "Their hideout, it's been right under our noses this entire time," he said.

"What do you mean?" Cade asked slowly.

"What Eli means, is it's not any one place. One monster can say it's in Nevada, while another can say it's in New York, and both of them are correct," Javier said.

"What are you talking about?" David asked, confused.

"Here, look at this," Javier said, clicking on his computer. He brought an image up to the big screen across the room, and then stood up and walked over to it. It was a map with markers on it. "All these places are where we were told the monsters' hideout is. They all lead to the same location."

"Which is…?" Cade asked.

"Another dimension," David answered. It all made so much sense now.

"Exactly," Javier said, pointing at David with a smile. "There are portals in all these places. They could be anything from a wall to a flower vase. Once triggered, they lead right into the monster world," Javier said with a proud smile.

"Okay, we've found the entrance to their dimension. Let's open the portal and send them all back to where they belong," David said.

"It's not that simple, I'm afraid only a monster can open the portal," Javier said.

"Well, now we're in a bind," Cade said.

"Maybe," David said slowly.

"What's on your mind, boss?" Eli asked.

David just stood there. He had an idea – it would set them back a little bit, but it was doable. They just needed to find a monster to get them through the portal.

 **So so there you go. We will ee more of the boys in the next chapter. This is just a introduction. As always more to come.**

 **Always**

 **OUTOFMYMIND**


	2. The Son of the Monster Hunter

**I'd like to thank** _winterschild11, annabellex2, and Rusher Driver_ **for the reviews. Virtual hugs being sent your way.**

 **Chapter 2: The Son of the Monster Hunter**

 _Logan watched as his dad and grandpa Jace talked in hushed tones, though he wasn't sure what they were talking about. Whenever Jace showed up, he always took David away, and then Logan would have to stay at either the Garcias' house or the Diamonds' house. Logan didn't like when David left; sometimes he would be gone for a couple weeks._

 _"David, you can't keep this from him forever," Jace said._

 _"I don't want him to have to deal with this. He needs a normal childhood," David said firmly._

 _"You call this normal? David, they killed your wife, and if you're not careful-" Jace began._

 _"Don't, I am careful. I don't leave him with just anyone. I leave him with hunters that I trust fully. They will protect him when I can't," David said._

 _"Look, all I'm saying is the kid is what, six now. He's bound to find out the truth sooner or later. It would be better if it came from you, rather than someone the boy doesn't know," Jace said calmly._

 _Logan had no idea what these two were arguing about. He was confused; they weren't making any sense. Logan sighed as he turned to go back to bed. There was no getting around it. David was going to leave, and there was nothing he could do to change it._

 _He bumped a shelf and knocked a picture frame to the floor. Glass shattered and flew everywhere. Logan turned to see David and Grandpa Jace heading his way. Logan moved to leave, forgetting all about the broken glass._

 _"Logan, what are you doing out of bed?" David asked._

 _"I'm sorry, I heard Grandpa Jace," Logan said, tears welling to his eyes. The pain in his foot was too much. David looked down as well and saw the blood._

 _"You have to be careful," David said, taking his son into his arms._

 _"I'll get this mess cleaned up, you go look at his foot and see if he might need stitches or not," Jace said calmly._

 _David took Logan into the bathroom and sat him down on the counter. He got the first aid kit from the closet and set about cleaning Logan's wound._

 _"You're supposed to be in bed," David said._

 _"I'm sorry," Logan said quickly. He hissed as David used alcohol wipes on his foot. It stung._

 _"It's okay, but you need to be more careful, Logan, I won't always be around to help you," David sighed._

 _"Why not? Are you leaving with Grandpa Jace again?" Logan asked, a batch of fresh tears springing to his eyes - this time it wasn't from the pain. He didn't want David to leave anymore._

 _"No, not this time," David sighed, "but you and I need to have a talk."_

 _"About what?" Logan asked curiously._

 _"Monsters."_

Logan groaned as his alarm blared in his ear, reached over and smacked the snooze button. He didn't want to get out of bed – he wanted to go back to dreamland and sleep forever. At least there he could have a normal life. He could have a normal dad and mom. There was peace between human and monsters there.

Logan rolled over. He wasn't getting out of bed. It was just one of those days. Nothing was going to move him from his bed. He wanted to forget reality - he wanted to stay in his nice warm, cozy bed and pretend. Was that too much to ask for?

 _Logan was chasing someone, though he didn't know why. All he could see was he was tall and blonde – Logan just wanted to catch him. Every time Logan would almost reach him, he would sprint ahead and laugh. It was such a nice infectious laugh, too._

 _Finally, the blonde stranger turned and looked over his shoulder. Logan was met with piercing green eyes._

Logan jolted awake once more, as his bedroom door opened with a bang. Apparently sleep was too much to ask for. Before he could react, two bodies jumped on him. He shoved and hollered at the two.

"Will you two go away? I am trying to sleep!"

Logan wanted to go back to sleep – he wanted to dream again. It was sad when his dreams were better than his reality. At least there, he could have everything he wanted.

"Sorry Loges, you've got to get ready for school."

"Yeah, you can sleep when you're dead."

Logan looked up at his two best friends, James Diamond and Carlos Garcia. They were both grinning down at him. He sighed, before tossing his blanket aside. He knew if he refused, they would jump on him again. He grumbled as he got out of bed, and began to gather his things.

"I'm going to shower, don't break anything," he said, looking to Carlos, whose hands shot up in surrender.

Logan just left his room, heading towards his own bathroom. He could call it his since the house was big enough. It was a six bedroom with three and a half baths– his dad liked the finer things. He wanted the best for his son. He was just trying to make it up to Logan because of the life he led.

David was a monster hunter, at least that's what Logan knew him as. The rest of the world thought he was an accountant turned bar owner. David owned several sports bars in Sherwood. Despite that most of its residents knew about David's double life, they just turned a blind eye. The police were always trying to catch David in the act, but he was always able to slip through the cracks. As much as Logan disagreed with David's lifestyle, he always stuck up for his dad and gave him an alibi.

All his life, David had tried to make Logan just like him. It was no secret that David wanted Logan to be a hunter. However, he didn't have the same desires as his father. He didn't want to hunt monsters. He didn't care about this stupid war – he just wanted it to end. He believed that humans and monsters could live in peace. Despite everything David told him, Logan believed that not all monsters were bad, just like not all people were bad.

Logan finished getting ready and made his way back to his bedroom. Carlos and James were sitting on his bed, playing on his Playstation. He rolled his eyes at his friends and walked over to his desk to gather his homework.

"Did you guys finish your homework?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, thanks for leaving yours out," James replied.

"Cheating won't get you anywhere in life, Diamond," Logan said, shaking his head.

"Sure, I'll pass my classes and get into college," James said. "I retain the information, I just suck at doing homework."

"I won't always be around to save your sorry ass," Logan replied.

"Sure you will, you're stuck with me for life," James said, "Carlos too."

"He's right, blood brothers for life, remember?" Carlos asked.

Logan smiled at that. As annoying as they were, he really did love his friends. They had met when they were young. Their dads were all hunters, and they had all been raised in the life. The three vowed to be friends forever– through thick and thin, they all had each other's backs. The three of them were nothing like their dads. None of them wanted to be hunters; they just wanted the war to end as well.

"Come on, I'm hungry," Carlos said.

"You know you have a house where you can eat," Logan replied as they left his bedroom.

"Yeah, but Javi and my dad are pigs. They eat everything before I even get there. It's probably because they know I'll be eating here," Carlos replied.

"Come on, I'm sure there's something for you to eat." Logan chuckled.

The three made their way down to the kitchen, where David was already at. He had his gun out and was cleaning it. Logan groaned. He hated when David brought his guns out.

"Dad, please, not where we eat," Logan sighed.

"Logan-" David started.

"Can't you just pretend to be normal for once?" Logan asked, cutting David off.

"Logan, enough," David said, slamming his hand down on the table.

"I'm going to school," Logan said, turning on his heel and leaving the kitchen. James and Carlos followed him.

Logan walked out to his car. He looked to his friends. They both looked like they wanted to say something, but they knew better. Logan wasn't in the mood to talk. He got into the car with James and Carlos right behind him. They didn't argue over shotgun like usual. The ride to school was spent in silence.

Once they arrived, Logan sighed. He turned to look at his friends, who remained silent.

"Look guys, I'm sorry for my dad," Logan said.

"Dude, it's not anything we haven't seen before," James said.

"I know, it's just like...he's awful," Logan said as he walked to his locker. He opened it and started digging around.

"I didn't get breakfast," Carlos sighed.

"Here," Logan said, pulling a granola bar from his locker. "It's for emergencies and whatnot," he said.

"You're awesome," Carlos said, throwing his arms around Logan in a hug. Logan chuckled and shoved the Latino off of him.

"Guys I'm sorry, I know you know what he's like...it's just..." Logan trailed off. There really were no words to describe David.

"Not here, dude," James said, grabbing Logan's arm. He led the shorter male to an empty classroom. Carlos followed right behind them.

"I'm sorry," Logan said again.

"Dude, enough, you don't have to apologize, our dads are the same way," James said.

"No, they are not. They don't sleep with an arsenal of weapons within arm's reach. They don't bring guns to the table, and they aren't obsessed with killing all monsters," Logan said.

"I kind of think they are. I mean, they are hunters," Carlos said.

"Yeah, your dad is a tech guy, and your dad is the lookout," Logan said, looking at them pointedly.

"Okay, so it's not the exact same, but we know your dad and what he's like, dude. You don't need to apologize," James said, rolling his eyes at the shorter brunet.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Logan. Who knows who could overhear you talking like this. Word might get back to your dad."

The three whipped around. Standing in the doorway was Jett Stetson. He was another kid whose dad was a hunter that worked for David. Jett, however, wasn't like them. He aspired to be a hunter. He wanted to get rid of monsters. He was everything David had wanted Logan to be. Logan didn't care for the boy one bit. He was so self-involved and voiced his opinions on monsters loud and often. Everyone knew what he was, but like David and the other hunters in town, no one said a word.

"Watch it, Stetson, your ego is showing," Logan sighed in annoyance.

"Clever, Mitchell. That's the best you got?" Jett asked, unimpressed.

"I wouldn't upset me... One word to my dad, and you'll never be a hunter," Logan said matter-of-factly. He watched as Jett chose his words carefully. He knew there was a grain of truth to what Logan said.

"Whatever, it's not like any of you are lining up for the job," Jett scoffed before turning and walking away.

"Come on, let's just get to class," James said.

The three exited the room together. They quickly started down the hall. The first bell rang and the guys quickened their pace. They couldn't afford to be late again.

As they were running, Logan barely noticed his surroundings, until it was too late. Suddenly, he was staring at the ceiling. Logan sat up, rubbing his head. He barely registered the other boy sitting across from him as someone helped him up and started pulling him along.

"How rude," James said, moving to help Logan up.

Logan took his hand and looked over his shoulder. He saw a blonde boy glancing over his shoulder as he was dragged along. He had the most gorgeous green eyes Logan had ever seen. They were the same as the boy in his dream. Logan almost couldn't believe what he was seeing. Was this real?

"You okay, Loges?" James asked.

"I'm fine. Who was that?" Logan asked.

"Dunno, new kids who were freaked about being late." Carlos shrugged.

"Doesn't give them a right to be rude," James commented.

"It's okay, James, no blood, no foul," Logan said, looking to where the two had disappeared to. He wasn't sure what to think.

"Still, it's rude," James said.

"Really? You wanna talk about rude? You can be just as bad sometimes," Logan said, looking at James pointedly.

"Whatever, let's go," James said, taking off again.

Logan and Carlos followed him. They were already late, so it didn't matter if they ran or not. They were going to be in trouble.

-Son of a Monster Hunter-

Kendall Knight sighed as the bell rang, signalling he was late. He looked to his cousin, Dak Zevon, who was looking at him pissed. Kendall just smiled back. Maybe their teacher would take pity on them, since it was their first day.

The two entered the room, and immediately, all eyes turned to them. Kendall marched up to the front of the room. He was used to the stares. He introduced himself to the teacher, apologizing for being late. He told her that they had gotten lost. She gave them a smile and handed them their textbooks and told them not to be late again. They then took their seats in the back.

"What the hell, Kendall?" Dak asked.

"What? I thought it was the other way. Can you blame me? I don't know where I'm going, you should know better than to trust me," Kendall said with a smile still. Dak just shook his head and turned his attention to their teacher.

Kendall's thoughts shifted to the boy he had ran into. He had seemed so familiar, which was odd, since Kendall was new to the area. He had just moved here with his family, which consisted of his mother, his little sister, and Dak.

The hour passed by quickly. Kendall gathered his things and followed Dak from the room once class was over. He looked at his schedule and then looked up to Dak.

"History?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, come on," Dak said, walking down the hallway.

Kendall followed the brooding brunet. It was no secret that Dak hadn't been happy about moving. Dak had been moving around his entire life. His parents had always been on the go. Dak didn't like moving.

"Oh, come on, it's one move," Kendall said, nudging him. "It's not like that. My mom's job reassigned her. You know that."

"Old habits die hard," Dak sighed.

Kendall just smiled and followed Dak down the hallway. They started discussing their schedules, which were almost identical. Kendall was taking a music class, while Dak was more into art. That was the only class they had that was different.

"Do you think they teach monster history here?" Kendall asked.

"Haven't you heard, this is where that notorious hunter lives. I doubt they do much to cater to the monster community here," Dak said lowly.

"Right, that's dumb," Kendall said, making a face. "Monster history is just as important as human history. We are all here on this earth together, why can't we just live in peace?"

Dak quickly slapped a hand over Kendall's mouth. He glanced around before relaxing. "Are you nuts? Let's not be too vocal about our opinions right now. Let's see how today goes before we ostracize ourselves."

"Fine, prude," Kendall said.

They entered their history classroom. Kendall paused when he saw the boy he had run into earlier. There was just something about this boy. Kendall couldn't put his finger on what it was though.

"Move, space case," Dak said, shoving the blond.

Kendall snapped out of his thoughts. The teacher wasn't in the room yet. Dak steered them to the back of the room. Kendall walked right past the guys from earlier. He couldn't help but steal one more glance at the short brunet.

A tall, skinny African American woman walked into the room. She had her hair up in a tight bun. She greeted the class with a smile.

"Good morning, Mrs. Wainwright," was the reply most kids gave her.

Kendall nudged Dak. Dak just glared at the blond and shook his head. Kendall rolled his eyes and sank back into his chair. Mrs. Wainwright brought a couple textbooks to Kendall and Dak. They both thanked her and introduced themselves. She greeted them and welcomed them to Sherwood. She returned to her desk and started to go over the day's lecture.

Kendall heard whispering across the room, so he glanced over and saw the three from earlier. They were glancing in his and Dak's direction. The tall pretty boy didn't look too pleased, while the other two whispered some more.

"What's with you today?"

Kendall turned his attention back to Dak. Apparently, he had been talking to him, and Kendall wasn't listening. It wasn't anything new. Kendall didn't understand why Dak got so mad at him.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Kendall asked quietly.

"I was saying, I was right about this class. They gloss over the other side of our history. It's like people still want to believe that they don't exist," Dak sighed.

"What happened to not voicing our opinions?" Kendall asked with a brow arched.

"I know, it's just...you're right. Both sides are just as important," Dak started.

"That's what I've been saying," Kendall said a little louder than he intended to. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Boys, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Mrs. Wainwright asked.

"No ma'am," Dak said quickly. Kendall opened his mouth and closed it quickly when he caught Dak's glare.

"Nothing," Kendall muttered.

Mrs. Wainwright settled back into her lesson. The class seemed so into it – it made Kendall sick. They covered nothing about monsters in this history book. He hated that the human race was trying to erase a part of their history.

When the hour ended, Kendall hung back with Dak. Once the room was empty, they approached Mrs. Wainwright.

"You're looking for my husband, Luke, not me," Mrs. Wainwright said quickly, cutting them off. "Also, Jennifer warned me about you two. No, I will not help you. She told me to leave you out of this. I'm sorry you're displeased with my lessons, but I can't exactly preach about acceptance while this whole town is scared of monsters." She looked between the two. Kendall could tell she meant business.

"Fair enough," Kendall said, nodding his head. "Come on, Dak, let's get to our next class."

"That's it? From what your mother said, I was expecting more of a fight," Mrs. Wainwright said.

"Oh, don't worry, we are far from done pursuing this. We will find him and we will stop him. We just know we won't get any help from you," Kendall said as he led Dak away.

-Son of a Monster Hunter-

Logan yawned as he made him way out to his car. James and Carlos were laughing behind him. Carlos had heard some dumb joke earlier in the day, and the two had been laughing about it all day. He didn't care for it too much – he had other things on his mind. He was thinking about those new kids. There was something about them, the blond in particular.

Logan heard a shout. He looked up in time to run into someone again, and fell to the ground once more. Logan looked up and saw the blond once again. He was looking at Logan with a small smile.

"We've gotta stop meeting like this," he said as he stood up. He held a hand out to Logan and helped him to his feet. "I'm Kendall, by the way," he added.

"Logan. Sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention," Logan said.

"Dude, how many-" James started. Logan elbowed the taller male in the stomach, stopping anything he had to say.

"James, I'm fine," Logan said, "it was my fault."

"Mine too, we're both to blame. And I'm sorry for earlier as well. My cousin and I were lost, and he hates being late," Kendall said.

"It's our first day, we don't need teachers hating us already," Dak said from behind Kendall.

"This is Dak," Kendall said, introducing his cousin.

"I'm James," James said, introducing himself.

"I'm Carlos," Carlos said, jumping in front of James. "I'm the fun one," he added, causing the other two to laugh.

"As much fun as this is, we have to go pick up your sister from her school," Dak said, looking at Kendall. "It was nice talking to you, though," Dak said, grabbing Kendall's arm and leading him away.

"Bye, I guess," Kendall called out, waving to Logan with a smile.

Logan watched the two go. He didn't understand why he was so drawn to Kendall. It was so odd. He barely knew this boy, yet here he was, wishing for a few more minutes with him. Logan had never felt anything like this before.

"Hello, earth to Logan!" James was waving a hand in his face. Logan turned to face his friends, who were both looking at him curiously.

"You've got the hots for him, don't you?" James asked knowingly.

Logan's cheeks went red. "No!" He shook his head. That was it, though. This weird feeling, it had to be it.

"Oh my god, you totally do," Carlos gasped, a hand flying to his mouth.

"No, I don't even know him," Logan reasoned as he started walking towards his car once more.

"You don't have to know someone to be attracted to them, Loges." James laughed.

"He was pretty good looking for a guy," Carlos said.

"Are you sure you're straight?" Logan and James asked together.

"Maybe just a little bent," Carlos replied with a smile. The pair shook their heads at the Latino, laughing. "There is nothing wrong with appreciating the male anatomy."

"No, there's not, Los, I agree with you there, but you seem to appreciate a lot of guys. I'm just saying, maybe you're not as straight as you think you are," Logan said.

"Maybe," Carlos said, shrugging.

"Well, I for one, am totally straight, but I can tell when a guy's hot. You should go for it, Loges," James said as they reached the car.

Logan unlocked the car, shaking his head. "No way, we don't even know if he swings that way. Besides, I am not bringing another guy home to meet my dad. Especially one who doesn't know about him yet."

"He was totally checking you out," Carlos said.

"Stop being such a chicken and just go for it. You'll never know if you never try," James said.

"I'm not, it's just someone like him would never like someone like me," Logan sighed as he climbed into the car. James and Carlos followed suit, confused by his words.

"Stop it. You're amazing, and anyone who doesn't see that, is stupid," James said firmly.

"Yeah," Carlos agreed from the backseat.

"Thanks guys, but incase you haven't noticed, my family is a little screwed up," Logan said. "Anyone who can put up with my dad, is not someone I want to date, but if they can't put up with him, suddenly I've got too much baggage."

The three spent a silent right to Logan's house. Logan was thinking about what they had said. Could Kendall possibly like guys? Would it be worth it to take a shot? What if he got hurt?

Logan's mind was racing. He had so many questions. He wasn't sure what to do. Maybe James and Carlos were right. Maybe he did need to grow a pair and take a chance.

 **So there you go. Will Logan take a chance? Will it be worth it? Will Ligan get out of David's shadow? Can he blaze his own path, or will he always be the son of a monster hunter?**

 **More to come. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Always**

 **OUTOFMYMIND**


	3. The Monster

**Chapter 3: The Monster**

 _Kendall ran down the hallway excitedly. He heard a chuckle from behind him, and when he looked over his shoulder, he saw his father, Kenneth Knight._

 _"Slow down, Kendall," Kenneth said with a smile._

 _"But dad, it could be papa," the four-year-old told his father. He was practically bouncing as he stood there. Kenneth just smiled at his son as a knock came at the door._

 _Kenneth answered it. There was a large man standing on the other side, that Kendall recognized as Gustavo, Kenneth's boss. He had seen the man a few times, but not for long._

 _"Gustavo? Where's Micah?" Kenneth asked, trying to look past the large man. Kendall was trying to do the same. They were both excited for his return._

 _"Ken, I'm sorry," Gustavo said, digging a hand into his pocket._

 _"No," Kenneth said, shaking his head. Kendall looked up at the two, confused. His eyes grew wide as Gustavo pulled a silver chain from his pocket, with a gold ring on it. Kenneth's hand flew to his mouth._

 _"He gave it to me before he left, he said if anything were to happen…" Gustavo trailed off._

 _"That's papa's!" Kendall shouted, looking at the ring. "Where's papa?"_

 _"Kendall," Kenneth said, turning to his son as he snatched the ring. He scooped the four-year-old into his arms. "Papa's gone."_

 _"He went down fighting, Ken. He knew what he was getting into," Gustavo said._

 _"Thank you, Gustavo, but I'd like to be alone with my son right now," Kenneth said sharply. Gustavo nodded and gave another apology. He left without another word._

 _"Dad?" Kendall asked, tears in his eyes._

 _"Papa's not coming home," Kenneth said, tears of his own threatening to fall. He picked Kendall up and brought him up to his bedroom. They laid down in the large king bed together. Kendall didn't understand why this happened – Papa always came home, no matter what._

 _"Why?" Kendall asked after a while. Kenneth looked down at his son._

 _"We need to talk," Kenneth sighed. "Humans don't like us. They're scared that we are different. They don't like what they don't understand."_

 _"Why? We're not mean," Kendall said, confused._

 _"That doesn't matter to some people, they don't care. There are hunters out there who are only looking to get rid of monsters and our kind for good. They don't care if they hurt anyone," Kenneth said._

Kendall yawned as he made his way down to the kitchen. He couldn't help but think about his dad. He had been dreaming about him and papa more and more lately. After Micah's death, Kenneth had taken his place. He tracked down hunters and took them out. He fought the fight that Micah had died for. He met Jennifer on the job. It was love at first sight –she fit into their family. Katie was born when Kendall was six.

Kendall had been ten when Gustavo arrived again, with the same token. Kenneth had done the same thing Micah had done when he was sent out on a dangerous mission. He left his wedding band with the large man, insisting that if something happened to him, he give it to his family. Kenneth had gotten caught by a hunter and tortured and killed.

He heard voices in the living room that made his pause. He looked to Dak, who was standing at the end of the hallway near the kitchen. He was obviously trying to listen to the others in the living room.

"Gustavo and Luke are here," Dak explained. "They don't want us in there."

"Great, let's go," Kendall said, making his way down the hall, towards the living room. He stopped outside the entryway. He heard the conversation stop.

"You can come in."

Kendall and Dak entered the living room. They saw Gustavo and Luke Wainwright looking at them. Kendall gave his signature smile as he crossed the room, with Dak stopping behind him.

"Hi, Luke, how's it going?" Kendall asked, trying to look at the papers that Gustavo and Luke had obviously brought for Jennifer.

"Great," Luke said, snatching the files up quickly. He handed them to Jennifer with a smile. "You boys enjoying school?" he asked.

"Not really, it's only been a few weeks, and this town isn't very open minded. The classes suck. History is okay, but they still gloss over our history," Kendall said.

"Yeah, well, until the hunter is taken down, I want Kelly to keep a low profile," Luke said. "It's too dangerous to support monsters here. With all of the strange disappearances happening, he's getting bolder and not afraid who knows it."

"Then let us help. The quicker we finish this job, the better off we'll be," Kendall said looking around the room.

"No, you two are not working this case, it's much too dangerous," Jennifer said sternly.

"He's got a son, tell me who he is, I can get close to him and find out more about him-" Kendall started.

"Kendall, enough, I said no," Jennifer said, standing up. She looked to Gustavo and Luke, who rose to their feet as well.

"Mom, I'm not a child anymore. I can do things too," Kendall said, annoyed.

"But you're not an adult just yet, this is dangerous, and I will not let you risk your life. He is too dangerous," Jennifer said.

"Which is why we picked your mother for this mission, Kendall. She's human and can get closer to him than we can," Gustavo said.

"I'm not scared of a hunter," Kendall said.

"You should be, considering we've never met a hunter like this before," Luke said, shaking his head.

"Like what?" Dak asked, confused. "Aren't they all the same, they hate us and want to get rid of us? What makes this one so special?"

"He's ruthless, and will do whatever it takes to find the connection to our realm," Luke said, taking the file from Jennifer. He reached in and pulled something out. He handed it to Kendall before Jennifer could protest.

Kendall looked down at the photo in his hands. He saw a monster, a werewolf by the looks of it, beaten and tied to a wall with silver chains. He had a silver stake through his chest.

"He tortures them. If he doesn't like what he gets, he kills them for fun. He's got a whole nest of hunters here that will do this all for him. He's training a new generation too, filling them with more hatred," Luke said.

"All the more reason to take him down," Kendall said, determined. He looked up at the three adults.

"Kendall, please, stay out of this," Jennifer pleaded with her son.

"We will," Dak said, taking the picture and handing it back to Luke. He steered Kendall from the room, before the blonde could protest. "Let it go, Kendall, this is above us."

"But Dak, they're treating us like kids. We've taken care of hunters before," Kendall said.

"Not like this. Did you not see-" Dak started.

"It was Harry, I know," Kendall said, thinking back to the picture. "It's a hazard of the job. I know what it is, and I'm willing to risk it, just like my dads were. I want to make this world safer for Katie."

"I understand that, but maybe this is too big for us. Let them handle it for now," Dak said quickly.

"Fine, whatever," Kendall sighed. He pushed past Dak and headed into the kitchen.

-Son of a Monster Hunter-

 _Kendall watched as Jennifer rocked Katie back and forth in her arms. Kenneth was out on a mission. He was supposed to be back a couple weeks ago. Gustavo wasn't worried yet, and he told Jennifer not to worry, but she was._

 _"Hush now baby, let's get some sleep," Jennifer cooed softly to her daughter. "I know you miss your daddy, we all do, but he'll be home in no time."_

 _Kendall watched her. He still wasn't quite sure what to think about Jennifer. She was strange, he didn't understand why his daddy liked her. Sure, she was nice. She was always smiling and treating Kendall nice. She gave him a sister too. Kendall had always wanted a sibling. She wasn't like his papa though. No one could ever be like papa._

 _He was so busy thinking about her that he didn't realize he had been spotted._

 _"Kendall," Jennifer said._

 _Kendall looked over at her. She was still holding Katie. She beckoned him over. She laid Katie down in her crib and sat down in the rocking chair._

 _"When's daddy coming home?" Kendall asked._

 _"Soon," Jennifer replied._

 _"Are you my mommy?" Kendall asked tilting his head to the side. He needed to know._

 _"If you want me to be," Jennifer said smiling softly at him. "I'm not trying to replace your papa. Your dad and I fell in love. You can call me whatever you want."_

 _"Can I call you mommy?" Kendall asked, "cause what if daddy doesn't come back? Who will love me?"_

 _"I'll love you Kendall, I'll love you like you're my son, but your dad is coming home," Jennifer said._

 _"Will he?" Kendall asked._

 _"I'll always come home."_

 _Kendall and Jennifer looked to the doorway. Kenneth was standing there smiling at the two. He was battered and bruised, but he was in one piece. Kendall ran over with Jennifer right behind him. He hugged Kendall tight._

 _"I'll never leave you Kendall," Kenneth promised. "I'll fight my way back to you, and you too Jen. I'll always come home."_

 _"Good, cause we need you," Jennifer said._

 _"Jen," Kenneth said getting her attention. She smiled giving him her full attention. "Marry me, I want to spend my life with you. In the short time I've known you, I know I love you."_

 _"Yeah, and you can really be my mommy," Kendall added._

 _"Let me correct that, marry us," Kenneth said picking his son up. "Officially become a part of this family."_

 _"Of course," Jennifer said her smile growing._

Kendall was sitting outside in the quad with Dak, where they were eating lunch together. They hadn't spoken much since their encounter with Luke. Kendall was still mad. He didn't understand why Jennifer wasn't letting him help. Kendall was more than capable of taking care of himself. He had taken out other hunters. Why was this one so different?

"What's wrong now?" Dak asked, finally breaking the silence between them.

"Nothing, just thinking," Kendall said.

"You're not still upset about this morning?" Dak asked.

"I don't know, I just don't get it," Kendall said.

"Don't get what? They're just looking out for us. It's dangerous, Kendall. You saw what he did," Dak replied.

"Still, we've been training for stuff like this," Kendall said.

"We're still in school, Kendall. Maybe we should leave this to your mom," Dak replied.

"For now," Kendall said, getting up. He turned to walk away when he saw a few familiar faces heading towards them. He forced a smile and greeted the three.

"Hey, I guess it's an improvement that you didn't knock me down this time," Kendall joked.

"Yeah, I guess so," Logan said his cheeks flushing slightly.

"So you guy are new to the area, aren't you?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, that's what 'just moved here' means," Dak replied with a smile.

"Maybe we could show you guys around sometime," Logan offered.

"Sure," Kendall said quickly.

"Yeah, I already got someone who agreed to show me around," Dak said.

"Who?" Kendall asked, rounding on his cousin. Dak just smiled and shook his head. "Seriously?"

"Don't worry about it, I'm a big boy. I can handle myself," Dak said, patting Kendall on the shoulder. "Rain check," he added, looking to Logan and the others.

"Keeping secrets now?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, especially this one. I don't need you scaring them off," Dak replied. "I'm gonna go. The bell should be ringing soon. Don't be late, Kendall."

With that said, Dak turned and left. Kendall looked to the other three, who were looking at him confused.

"Dak's practically my little brother," Kendall explained. "He's too trusting. I just..." he trailed off, his cheeks going red.

"Right, so you'll be busy later then?" Logan asked.

"Nope, apparently Dak's ditching me," Kendall said with a smile.

"Great, here. Text me later and we can meet up somewhere," Logan said, holding out a small scrap piece of paper out to the blond.

Kendall took it with a smile. "Thanks, I'll do that." The bell rang and Kendall said his quick goodbyes. He couldn't be late to class.

-Son of a Monster Hunter-

Logan was trying to focus on the game since Carlos and James were depending on him. However, Logan couldn't help but glance at his phone that was sitting on his desk. He was eagerly awaiting for Kendall to text him.

"Dude, relax, he'll text you when he wants to," James said, nudging the brunet playfully.

"I know, I just... what if he doesn't though?" Logan asked.

"Then he doesn't," James said.

"Don't be an ass," Carlos said, smacking James upside the head. "I'm sure he will," he added, looking to Logan.

"Why am I so nervous? It's not like it's a date or anything. We just offered to show him around. He probably only thinks we're being friendly."

"Yeah, we are being friendly, and while we are, maybe he'll realize just how friendly you want to be," James said suggestively. Logan elbowed the taller brunet.

"What? You look at him like you wanna jump him, Loges, you're super obvious. I think even Dak noticed and that's why he bailed." James laughed.

Logan hung his head in his hands, mumbling into them. James and Carlos shared a look of confusion.

"Come again," James said.

"I said," Logan said, lifting his head, "I've never been this bad before. What makes him so different?"

"He's new, he's not like the other losers this town has to offer," James said.

"He's like super hot too," Carlos added.

Logan's cell phone buzzed across the room. Logan looked at it, surprised. He sat there, unsure of what to do. Was it Kendall texting him? Or was it someone else? It had to be Kendall – the only other people who texted him were in the room with him.

"If you don't check, I will," James said, jumping up.

Logan snapped out of his temporary daze. He jumped up, ran across the room and snatched his phone. He smiled when he saw it was a text from Kendall.

"Well?" Carlos asked.

"It's him. He says he's free tonight," Logan said, looking to his friends.

"Tonight? I forgot I have a family thing. My mom's aunt is in town and she'll want to have a family dinner. I can't get out of it," James said quickly.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, sorry," James said.

"And I-I have homework to do," Carlos said.

"Homework? You never do you homework," Logan said, glaring at the two. "Traitors."

"Hey, maybe it will be a date after all," James said as he gathered his things. He looked to Carlos. The Latino just smirked and joined him by the door.

"Have fun, but not too much fun," Carlos warned him.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do,"

James added with a grin.

Logan sat there, looking at his door. He couldn't believe his friends right now. Did they really just ditch him? Logan looked down at his phone. He had to decide if he wanted to meet up with Kendall, or maybe pick another day and force James and Carlos to come with.

He looked back down at his phone. He bit his lip as he thought of what to say. He could tell Kendall he was busy and wait until James and Carlos were free. He wanted them there – it made it easier to talk to the blond. Then again, maybe this wasn't a bad thing; maybe it was a blessing in disguise. Maybe he could test out how a date might go with Kendall.

-Son of a Monster Hunter-

Kendall made his way down the hallway to Dak's bedroom. He knocked before entering, not bothering to wait for Dak to answer.

"What do you want, Kendall? I'm a little busy," Dak said.

"With what?" Kendall asked, confused. Was he being serious earlier? Did he have plans?

"I was serious earlier, I have plans," Dak said.

"What's his name? Could I take him in a fight?" Kendall asked quickly.

"Stop it, he's just offered to show me around," Dak replied with a smile.

"Is he hot?" Kendall asked.

"Very. I'll let you know more when I decide," Dak said.

"So, I've got plans with Logan," Kendall said, smiling.

"You've got a date too?" Dak asked, grinning.

"So it is a date," Kendall said, pointing at Dak. Dak blushed and looked away from Kendall. "I have to meet him. I need to make sure he's good for you."

"Fine, but you have to trust my judgement sooner or later," Dak said. "It's not a date, not yet anyways. Who knows, it depends on how tonight goes."

"Right, same here," Kendall replied. "I mean, he's... I don't know what it is about him. I just can't place my finger on it. He's..."

"You've got it bad," Dak laughed.

"I do, it just sucks that his friends will probably be there," Kendall sighed.

"Just be you, Kendall. He'll fall for your charm," Dak said. "You could charm your way away from a hunter."

 **Boom. Another chapter done. I hope you enjoyed. So Kendall's a monster. What kind of monster is he? How will Logan react when he finds out? Will it end up being a date? Who's showing Dak around?**

 **As alway there is more to come.**

 **OUTOFMYMIND**


	4. Almost a Date

**Chapter 4: Almost a Date**

Logan stood outside his favorite diner. He was waiting for Kendall to show up. He had texted the blond earlier to tell him where to meet him. They hadn't had contact since. He was hoping that Kendall hadn't chickened out on him. This wasn't a date though, so why was he getting so worked up. He just wanted to impress the blonde. That was it, he just wanted to impress Kendall in a totally platonic friend kind of way. That was his story and he was sticking to it.

Logan shifted nervously. It was after seven already. Where was Kendall. He turned around looking for the blonde. He spotted the other boy heading his way. He looked amazing as always, he was wearing a red plaid shirt and skinny jeans. Logan couldn't help but stare.

"Hey," Kendall greeted him, with a charming smile. "Are the others meeting up with us?" he asked.

"James has a family thing and Carlos is doing homework," Logan said shrugging. "I hope that's ok."

"That's fine, four's a crowd anyways," Kendall shrugged.

Logan smiled at that. Was he imagining things, or was Kendall happy to be alone with him? Logan didn't dwell on that thought for too long. He gestured to the diner.

"So, pizza?" Logan asked, "it's the best in town."

"I'll be the judge of that," Kendall replied with a smile.

Logan smiled in return. He led the blond inside. He waved to the waitress; Lucy Stone, who was one of their classmates. She was tall, tanned, and had dark hair with red streaks in it. She was Sherwood's resident punk rocker. Lucy smiled and held up a finger to him, telling him she would be a moment. He nodded his head and selected a booth in the back. Kendal sat down across from him. Lucy walked over with two glasses of water and a menu. She handed it to Kendall.

"Well hello Logan, no James or Carlos?" Lucy greeted the brunet.

"Hi Lucy, this is Kendall he's new," Logan said grabbing the menu that Lucy placed in front of the blonde. "The usual," he said handing the menu back to Lucy.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"Trust me, you're not too picky are you?" Logan asked. "Lucy's mom is an amazing cook. You have to trust me."

"Ok," Kendall said nodding his head.

"Anything else to drink?" Lucy asked as he jotted something down on her pad.

"Water is fine," Logan said. Kendall nodded his head in agreement.

"Ok, I'll put your order in," Lucy said stashing her pencil behind her ear. "By the way, if you see Diamond, tell him I'm still waiting."

"Will do, but don't get your hopes up, he's an ass sometimes," Logan replied. Lucy chuckled and left.

"You know her?" Kendall asked as he watched the punk rocker walk away.

"She's James' girlfriend, sort of. They have a whole love-hate on-off thing going on right now," Logan chuckled.

"Oh, and I take it it's James' fault," Kendall asked.

"Most of the time, he can be a jerk sometimes." Logan nodded his head. He was surprised at how at ease he was. He had been so nervous. "So what brings you to Sherwood?"

"My mom's job reassigned her," Kendall said shrugging. "We could use a change of pace though. This is different from the cities."

"Cities?" Logan asked.

"The twin cities, that's where I'm from," Kendall replied.

"Oh," Logan said nodding his head. It made since. "I've grown up here. I could show you all the coolest places and where not to go."

"Sounds fun," Kendall replied with a smile.

-Son of a Monster Hunter-

David careful walked forward; he was on a hunt. The slightest noise would tip his prey off. It had been awhile since he had been on an actual hunt. His skills were a bit rusty.

David slowed down as he neared his target. In the fading sunlight David could see a small boy sitting near the edge of a large pond. Only, it wasn't a boy. It was a monster. David could see the boys true form reflecting on the water. He was a werewolf, and had likely been the cause of an attack on one of his fellow hunters.

He slowly took out his gun, loaded with silver bullets. He took his aim. This was almost too easy. Before he could pull the trigger, He was blindsided. He was tackled to the ground with a gunshot ringing through the air.

"Tobias run!" A female voice screeched.

He barely had time to see the child run away. There were pressing matters at hand though, like the woman a few feet away from him, glaring at him with glowing yellow eyes.

"You killed my husband, I am not going to let you kill my son!" She hollered as she lunged at him.

He rolled out of her way. Jumping to his feet he grabbed the knife strapped to his leg. He was ready when she lunged at him again. He swung his blade and twisted his body. The woman screeched in pain. She fell to the ground, cradling her arm. Her skin burned where the blade had touched.

"Silver," he smirked, holding up the blade for her to see.

"Tobias will warned the others. They will flee, you'll never find them!" The woman said standing back up.

"Then I guess you'll have to do," he said.

Before he could strike, a gunshot rang through the air. Both froze, almost not sure what happened. David looked down as blood started to flow down the woman's chest. She crumpled to the ground, her mouth open in a silent scream.

David growled in frustration. That was supposed to be his kill. He had had thugs under control. He heard footsteps approaching.

"I had things under control," he hissed at the stranger.

"You hesitated," a familiar gruff voice said.

David straightened up at that voice. It was an automatic response. Even after all these years, Jason still had that effect on him.

"Jace."

"You're losing your touch," Jason commented, stepping out of the shadows, "you let the boy get away."

"It won't happen again," he promised.

-Son of a Monster Hunter-

Dak paced back and forth nervously. He was standing in front of the mall, waiting for Jett to show up. Jett had kind of asked him out earlier at school. Jett had been so confident, but he wasn't. He was nervous that Jett had changed his mind. Maybe he was just playing games with him? Was he foolish for thinking that there was something happening.

Dak turned ready to bolt. He froze when he saw Jett heading his way. He smiled and met him halfway.

"Hey, I was starting to wonder if I had the right place," Dak said

"Sorry, my mom had like a million and one questions for me," Jett said shrugging, "I was hoping you'd be here," he added with a smile of his own.

"So, now what?" Dak asked trying not to be awkward. He could tell he was failing miserably.

"Well, you wanted to be shown around, there is this diner just a block down. They've got the best food and my aunt owns it," Jett said quickly.

"Sure, do they have vegetarian dishes?" Dak asked.

"Of course, my aunt makes the best eggplant parm you'll ever eat," Jett said quickly.

"Ok, sounds great," Dak said. Dak smiled and then let Jett to lead the way. Jett led him away from the mall. They walked a block and a half to a small diner.

"So, my cousin works at the diner too, don't listen to a word she says," Jett warned him, "anything she says about me is a lie."

"Really now?" Dak asked with a smirk.

"Yes, she's a liar and I've got juicy stories about her too," Jett replied.

"Oh is that so?" Dak asked. He didn't know this mysterious cousin, but his interest was peaked.

"Like, she gives off this punk rocker vibe, but she's a country girl, she's head over heels for Luke Bryan," Jett said. Dak laughed at that.

"That's a bad thing?" Dak asked arching a brow at him.

"You'll see," Jett replied.

Jett led him inside and snagged them seats at the counter. A girl, about their age approached them with menus and glasses of water. She was a brunette with red streaks in her hair. She radiated a punk rocker vibe. Dak now understood what Jett was talking about. She looked to Jett with a curious look.

"Hey Lucy," Jett greeted her. "This is Dak, he's new in town."

"Nice to meet you, don't believe everything he says about me," Lucy replied with a wink. "Except the bad stuff, that's all true."

"He just said the same thing to me about you," Dak replied, "it's nice to meet you."

"We just know eachother well enough," Lucy said, "can i get you anything else to drink?" she asked.

"Water is fine," Dak said.

"Yeah," Jett said nodding his head.

Lucy nodded her head and walked away from them. Jett turned to look at Dak with a smile. Dak gave a small awkward smile back.

"So, where did you move from?" Jett asked.

"Well, I've been moving since before I could walk, this is hopefully my last move for awhile," Dak said.

"You've moved a lot?" Jett asked.

"My parents travelled for work, like a lot," Dak explained. "They died in an accident this last year and I live with my Aunt now," he added.

"I'm sorry," Jett said.

"What about you, did you grow up here?" Dak asked changing the subject.

"Oh yeah, born and raised," Jett boasted proudly.

Lucy returned and took their orders. Once she left, the pair settled into mindless chatter. Dak couldn't help but wonder if he was boring, but Jett seemed interested, he kept asking questions. They talked about everything, from their favorite movies and least favorites, to their plans for the future.

Their food arrived eventually. They started eating, and Jett asked the inevitable question.

"So why vegetarian?" Jett asked. Dak chuckled and looked away from him.

"I don't know, I just...I think about the animals and how they are raised to be food. It's a vicious cycle that I refuse to take part in," Dak said turning back to look at him.

"How noble of you," Jett teased, "I don't think I could do it. How long have you been at it?"

"Since I was ten," Dak said proudly.

"Wow that's commitment," Jett teased.

"Hey I could be worse, at least I'm not a self-righteous vegan trying to convert you," Dak pointed out.

"That is true," Jett agreed with a smile.

-Son of a Monster Hunter-

David walked into the compound with Jason hot on his heels. They hadn't spoken much since Jason had sniped his kill. He had been hoping to extract more information from the woman. David was fuming as he marched into his office. No one said a word to him, but whispers were heard, no doubt about Jason being here. Jason never brought good news.

David walked into his office, he held the door for Jason. He closed the door behind his mentor. Jason looked around the office, taking everything in. He turned to David. His facial expression was neutral and calculated. David knew this wasn't a social visit.

"Did you come here to just stand there?" David asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, you're losing your touch, you're going soft," Jason said shaking his head.

"I doubt that, that is why you're here," David said trying to hide his annoyance at his mentor.

"I have a job for you," Jason said changing the subject. He either didn't notice David's annoyance, or he just didn't care.

"I'm a little busy here," David said quickly. He wasn't leaving for another mission. He had told Logan his travelling days were done.

"You're being hunted," Jason said reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"That wolf? I took care of it," David said waving his hand.

"Rocque is here," Jason said shoving the paper into David's hands.

"What?" David asked snatching the paper. He looked over a picture of Gustavo in front of a local diner.

"I got this from an acquaintance," Jason said, "whatever you're trying to do, you need to stop now. He is not someone you want to mess with."

"I'm not afraid of a monster," David said quickly.

"He's not just a monster, he's got a army of them. You're not ready for something this big," Jason said shaking his head.

"We found a way to shove them all back to where they come from," David said quickly.

"You're a fool and you're going to get yourself killed," Jason said shaking his head, "or worse, Logan."

"You're just mad that I figured it out when you never could," David spat. "We're going to force them back or kill them. They will be running and once they're gone we are going to seal the portals between these worlds," he said.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Jason asked curiously.

"With this," David crossed his office and grabbed a big book off his shelf. He placed it down on the desk. Jason looked at the book wide eyed. David had finally surprised the old man.

"You're going to start the war all over again," Jason said slowly.

"I'm going to end this war once and for all, and make this world safe for humans," David stated.

"I want that too, but this is madness, trust me Gustavo Rocque is someone you don't want to mess with," Jason said lifting his leg to reveal his prosthetic.

"I killed those pixie scum who did that to you," David said quickly.

"Where one goes two more replace him," Jason said shaking his head. "I trained you to be smarter than this."

"You taught me how to fight, how to be a perfect soldier," David scoffed. "I've surpassed you and I have found a way to finish this once and for all."

"David-" Jason started.

"Who's the one who's gone soft?" David asked cutting the older man off.

-Son of a Monster Hunter-

Kendall quickly followed Logan out of the diner. He had spotted Dak on his date. He had wanted to interrupt, but Logan forced him out.

"Come on," Kendall said glancing back towards the diner.

"No, don't be that guy," Logan laughed.

"Did you know that guy he was with?" Kendall asked as they walked along.

"Yes, Jett Stetson," Logan said nodding his head.

"So is he a good guy?" Kendall asked glancing back over his shoulder. He didn't want Dak to get hurt.

"I'm probably not the next person to ask that question," Logan said honestly.

"Why's that?" Kendall questioned, confused.

"Well, our dads work together, along with James' and Carlos' dads. We all used to be friends, but you know people change and grow apart," Logan shrugged.

Kendall just nodded his head. He could respect that. The two lapsed into silence as they walked along. Kendall wasn't sure what to say. Things had been going so smooth, he didn't want to mess this up.

"So," Logan said drawing his attention. Kendall looked over at the shorter male. Logan seemed to be battling over something in his mind. Kendall waited for him. "Is this...I mean...um," Logan stammered.

"A date?" Kendall asked stopping and making Logan stop as well. He placed an arm in front of Logan and leaned on the building next to him. Logan gulped and nodded his head meekly. "I was kind of hoping that it was," he said as he leaned in closer to Logan.

"Ok-kay, s-so now what?" Logan stumbled over the words.

"I think you know," Kendall said lowly as he leaned in closer. They were inches apart when Logan's cell phone rang. Kendall turned away, and took a step back.

"I'm sorry," Logan said as he hastily fished his phone from his pocket. He frowned and looked to Kendall apologetically. "I gotta take this."

Logan stepped away. Kendall mentally cursed his luck. He had been so close.

"James this better be important," Logan hissed into his phone.

Kendall tried not to listen, but his excellent hearing was a curse sometimes.

"Get home now! My dad said Jason in back in town," James said quickly.

"What? Why?" Logan asked quietly.

"I don't know, my dad said it didn't look good. They are locked away in your dads office arguing," James said.

Kendall took a few steps away from Logan. He knew this was something he wasn't supposed to be hearing. It sounded like family drama. He heard Logan give a few more short answers before hanging up his phone. Kendall turned back to the shorter brunette with a smile.

"I'm sorry," Logan said quickly, "I've got a family emergency."

"It's ok, we will just have to rain check," Kendall said with a charming smirk in place.

"Sounds like a plan," Logan said grinning.

"Ok, I guess I'll see you at school Monday," Kendall replied.

Logan nodded his head. He took off down the street with his cellphone in his hand again.

Kendall sighed as he walked down the street. He didn't know what it was about Logan. There was just something so magnetic about it. He was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. Logan felt it too, Kendall could read it all over his face. He had to have, he had been as into that as Kendall had been.

 _What would Logan think if he knew the truth about me?_ Kendall thought.

Now that was something that scared Kendall. What if Logan was like everyone else in this town. What if he hated monsters?

-Son of a Monster Hunter-

Logan stormed into the compound. He spotted James and Carlos right away. They were talking to their dads.

"Boys, this is none of your business," Javier told them.

"Oh, but I'm sure it's mine. What are they arguing about this time?" Logan asked making himself known.

"Don't know, Jason just showed up, unannounced and took a hunt from your dad," Eli said shrugging.

"Don't you mean a kill?" Logan asked darkly.

"It's best to leave it to them," Javier said ignoring Logan's comment.

"Where are they?" Logan asked looking to James and Carlos. Both kept their mouths shut, but looked towards David's office.

Logan took off towards the office. As he neared the office, yelling could be heard. He prepared himself for an argument as e walked into the office. Both men stopped as they saw Logan.

"Grandpa Jace, to what are you doing here," Logan said, greeting the older man.

"I'm warning your father that he's in over his head," Jason said, grabbing a file from David's desk. He held it out to Logan.

Logan took the file and saw a picture of a large man. His eyes looked black in the picture meaning one thing. Logan recognized the man too.

"If you see that man Logan, I want you to run," Jason said.

"I know who Gustavo Rocque is, I know what he does. What is he doing here dad? What did you do?" Logan asked.

"I've found a way to end this all," David replied.

"You're going to get yourself killed," Logan said shaking his head.

"I'm making the world a safer place. Once the monsters are gone, we will have nothing to worry about," David said.

"The only thing we have to fear is you," Logan said shaking his head in disgust. He turned and left the office.

James and Carlos were waiting for him. They both shared a look before following him from the compound. Neither said a word.

-Son of a Monster Hunter-

Jett led Dak down a path through the park. They had left the diner. Neither of them were ready to call this night over. Jett wanted to spend a little more time getting to know Dak.

"So art," Jett said as they walked along.

"What about it?" Dak asked.

"What got you into art?" Jett asked.

"I've always loved to draw. My mom used to tell me that I was gonna be the next Picasso," Dak chuckled.

"Used to?" Jett asked.

"She, uh passed away, my dad too," Dak replied looking down at the path below their feet.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" Jett started.

"It's ok, you didn't know. I live with my aunt now," Dak said shrugging.

"So what's your forte? Drawing, sculpting?" Jett asked trying to change the subject.

"Drawing, I like using charcoals, it's me speciality. I'm told I'm good a life-like drawings," Dak said.

"You'll have to show me sometime," Jett said.

"Yeah," Dak agreed, "what about you? What's your chosen weapon?"

"Paint brush," Jett replied, "landscapes."

"I used to do landscapes all the time. I was constantly moving as a kid. I got to see some pretty cool places," Dak said.

"Like where?" Jett asked.

"Everywhere. I've been to all fifty states I've lived in the mountains, the desert, grasslands, big cities, small towns," Dak said shrugging.

"Wow, were your parents in the military or something?" Jett asked.

"No, they just...they didn't want to be tied down for long. We moved like every six months or so," Dak shrugged.

The two continued to talk art and about Dak's travels. Jett eventually started talking about the town and what placed were good to go to, and what places to avoid. Eventually the left the park and headed to Jett's car.

"Did you drive?" Jett asked.

"I don't have my drivers license yet," Dak replied.

"Want a ride?" Jett asked.

Dak nodded his head. He got into Jett's car. The ride home was spent in silence. Once they arrived Jett turned to him.

"This was fun," Jett said.

"Yeah, we should do this again," Dak said. He got out of the car and waved as Jett left.

Jett's phone started ringing. He answered it once he saw David's name flash across his screen.

"Hello, is my dad not answering his phone again?" Jett asked.

"No actually, I've got a mission for you. Come over as soon as you can," David replied.

"I'm on my way," Jett replied. He hung up and set his phone down. He felt a wave of excitement. This was what he had been training for. He was ready to go on a mission.

 **So there you go. Another chapter done. Kogan date! Kendall and Logan are already falling for one another? Dak and Jett? What mission does David have for Jett? Has David lost it? Will he find the Monsters?**

 **I hope you enjoyed. As always there is more to come. See you next time.**

 **OUTOFMYMIND**


	5. Moving too Fast

**Chapter 5: Moving too Fast**

Kendall made his way into the crowded school building. He was looking for Logan. Ha hadn't heard from him all weekend. He had been hoping to pick up where they had left off.

Logan had texted him once telling him that he was dealing with family drama and would talk to him on Monday. The weekend had just dragged by. Kendall could hardly wait to see him. He didn't understand these feelings he was having. Everything was so intense so quick. He had never felt like this before.

"Hey stranger, looking for someone?"

Kendall spun around and saw Logan leaning against his locker with a crooked smile. In all his haste, he hadn't seen the brunet. He walked the few paces back.

"I think you're the stranger, you left me high and dry all weekend," Kendall replied.

"Sorry, family emergency," Logan replied.

"That's cool, I was wondering if you were busy tonight," Kendall said.

"Oh yeah, I mean I was probably just gonna play video games with Carlos and James, but I can do that anytime I want," Logan said waving a hand.

"Great, text me your address and I'll pick you up. It's my turn to show you something awesome," Kendall replied.

"Great, I can't wait," Logan replied his crooked smile returning.

The bell rang and the two jumped. They shared goodbyes and headed to class. Kendall was elated. He was glad that Logan still wanted to spend time with him.

Kendall entered his first class of the day. He joined Dak in the back of the room, grinning as he sat down. Dak arched a brow at him.

"What's got you all smiles?" Dak asked.

"Nothing," Kendall replied.

"Did you find him?" Dak asked realizing what was on his mind. Kendall just grinned once more.

The bell rang signaling class was starting. Kendall just slid a finger over his lips. He wasn't spilling any details yet. He wouldn't until Dak shared about his new mystery man. Kendall could just feel Dak staring at him for the whole hour. He tried his best to focus on their teacher, and not on Dak.

Once the bell rang, Kendall jumped up and took off out of the room. Dak was hot on his heels. Dak grabbed his arm and made him stop. Kendall grinned as he turned around.

"I've got a date."

"I knew it," Dak said giving Kendall a playful shove. "I'm still waiting. I don't want to come off as too clingy."

"Just text him already," Kendall laughed. He linked arms with Dak and started walking. "I'd understand not wanting to seem clingy, but you haven't texted him once. I say go for it. He seemed into you."

"You think so?" Dak asked glancing over at Kendall.

"I know so, besides anyone who doesn't want you is crazy," Kendall said as they walked along.

"What about-" Dak started.

"Then he's not worth it, anyone who doesn't like all of you isn't worth it," Kendall said firmly.

"Have you told Logan?" Dak asked arching a brow at the blond as they stopped outside their classroom.

"Not yet, it's not really a first date kind of confession," Kendall replied with a shrug.

They entered the classroom. Logan was already there with James and Carlos. The three smiled and waved them over. The two joined them.

-Son of a Monster Hunter-

Dak followed Kendall into Gustavo's small campsite just outside the town. It was warded with spells and enchantments that kept humans out. Jennifer had finally allowed them to come to a meeting. She knew they would find a way in sooner or later.

"Of all the days she decides to do this," Kendall muttered.

"Relax, I'm sure you'll have enough time," Dak said nudging the blonde.

"Barely, I had certain plans Dak," Kendall said.

"Relax, from the way he looks at you, I'm sure you could take him to McDonalds and he would still be happy," Dak said.

"That is trashy," Kendall said as they walked up to a small tent.

"I'm just saying, you could take him anywhere and he would be happy," Dal replied.

Kendall opened the tent for Dak. The two headed inside. The interior was nothing like the outside. It was big and spacious. There were several chairs and tables. There was a head table where Gustavo sat with Luke and Jennifer. Along with a few other high ranking of Gustavo's soldiers. There were others scattered about the room.

Kendall spotted a few familiar faces. He nudged Dak and headed over to a small group of wolves. They looked up at Kendall. One of the pups transformed and jumped on Kendall. He was a boy, about ten and had dark brown hair and green eyes. He looked happy to see Kendall.

"Toby," Kendall greeted the boy.

"It's Tobias."

Kendall looked up at an boy about his age. He looked much like Toby, but had lighter eyes.

"He can call me Toby, it's cool," Toby said quickly smiling up at the blond.

"I heard about your parents, I'm sorry Jackson," Kendall said regarding the older boy.

"That hunter will pay," Jackson said.

"Jack, no we are bigger than that," a woman said putting a hand on Jackson's shoulder. She had long blonde hair and baby blue eyes. Jackson looked at her and his features softened.

"Gemma, he needs to be stopped," Jackson said shaking his head.

"Leave this to us Jackson," Dak said, "it's what we're here for. We hunt the hunters, not you."

"What if I wanted to join you?" Jackson asked.

"Who would look after Toby, and you're little one," Kendall asked looking to Gemma.

"How did-" Gemma asked shocked.

"We haven't told anyone," Jackson added.

"I can tell, there's an extra heartbeat," Kendall said.

"You guys go and get out of here. Go visit Granny for a bit. We will take care of this hunter," Dak promised.

"If they let you sit with the big boys," Jackson said.

"That's why we're here," Kendall replied cockily.

"Speaking of which, we should head over, just take care guys," Dak said. The three nodded their heads.

Dak steered Kendall over to the head table. All the talking stopped as eyes turned to them.

"Boys, do you need something," Jennifer asked eyeing them.

"Gustavo invited us," Kendall said.

"Gustavo I told you-" Jennifer started.

"The council has agreed to this. It's a simple mission. Not too dangerous," Gustavo said.

"What's the mission," Dak asked slowly.

"You go to school with the kids of the hunters," Gustavo started.

"Pass, I'm not involving their kids. I want to face him one on one," Kendall said.

"These are hardly kids Kendall," Gustavo said picking up a file and holding it out to the blond. "They have grown up in the life just like you. Most of them are on their way to being hunters already."

"No way, I'm not gonna be your guinea pig," Kendall said.

"I agree, if you want us out there in the field we are there," Dak said, nodding his head.

"Boys," Gustavo started.

"No thanks, I will not take your pity missions. If you're gonna treat us like children I'm out," Kendall said as he turned and stormed out. Dak followed behind him.

"So now what?" Dak asked.

"We are never going to be given a real mission. Always the look out or the getaway driver. I'm sick and tired of it. We are doing this on our own," Kendall said as he headed to his car.

"Why do you want this hunter so bad?" Dak asked as he got into the car.

"He killed my dads Dak! I think it's time I return the favor," Kendall said darkly.

The two fell silent. Dak couldn't believe that Kendall was considering this. They would get in so much trouble of things didn't work out, if they didn't get themselves killed in the process.

-Son of a Monster Hunter-

Logan tapped his foot as he sat at his desk. He was trying to do some homework. James and Carlos were behind him playing on his PlayStation. They were trash talking each other and laughing. They were paying no mind to Logan, who was freaking out on the inside. All he could think about was Kendall. He wondered what the blond had in store with him.

"Logan you need to play with us, James is cheating," Carlos declared.

Logan glanced over at his friends. They were watching him waiting for an answer.

"Sorry Los, I've got plans tonight. I'm actually gonna be leaving soon. So you two have to go," Logan said looking at his phone.

"What plans? How did we not know about this," Carlos asked shocked.

"Carlos don't be dumb, he's got a boyfriend now," James scolded the Latino.

"What?" Carlos asked.

"No I don't, not yet," Logan said, "it depends on tonight."

"Get some Loges, you deserve it," James said jumping up. "Unless he turns out to be a jerk. Then screw him."

"Thanks for the advice James," Logan laughed.

"Yeah, but I think Kendall's a good guy," Carlos said.

"We barely know him," James pointed out.

"But I'm an excellent judge of character," Carlos replied.

"Whatever, you two need to go," Logan said walking to his door. He opened the door and motioned for them to go.

"Say no more," Carlos said as he took off.

James lingered a moment longer. "Be careful Loges, we really don't know him that well."

"I know James, but what other way can I get to know him?" Logan asked.

"Just be careful. We don't know what he's like. He could be a hunter for all we know," James said.

"Or a monster," Logan snorted.

"That's what you need to do to give your dad a heart attack," James snorted.

"Right, I think he'd finally disown me," Logan laughed.

James said his good byes and left. Logan was alone finally. He glanced at his phone. He still had a half hour before Kendall would be here. He wasn't sure what to do with himself. Homework was a lost cause, he couldn't focus. Video games would make him not pay attention to his phone.

With a sigh Logan grabbed a book from his shelf. He sat down on his bed and started reading. He placed his phone right beside himself so he could hear it. It wasn't long until he got a text from Kendall.

Logan jumped up and quickly made his way to the front door. He didn't want David answering the door. He would grill Kendall and maybe even scare the blonde off. He didn't want that happening. He had to ease Kendall into who his dad was, if he ever told him at all.

Logan was out the door with a holler to David that he was going out. He heard a shout about curfew and staying safe. He ran to Kendall's car and got in.

"Eager much?" Kendall teased.

"Trust me, you don't wanna meet my dad just yet. He's more of a sixth date kind of meeting. You know after I've made sure you'll stick around," Logan replied with a smile.

"You haven't scared me off yet," Kendall said as he started driving.

"Yeah cause you haven't met my dad," Logan replied.

"Nice house by the way, didn't know you were loaded," Kendall joked.

"My dad is, he owns a bunch of sports bars around town. He think the house makes up for not being there," Logan sighed.

"Sounds lonely," Kendall said.

"Nah, I've got James and Carlos. They sure make life interesting," Logan replied.

"So how did you guys all meet?" Kendall asked.

"We've known each other forever," Logan replied, "our dads all work together. They have for as long as I can remember."

"Wow," Kendall said, "so are you guys gonna take over the bar once you're old enough?"

"Never," Logan said shaking his head. "I wanna be a doctor. I wanna get out of this town. I just wanna do what I want to do, not be like my dad, who's settled for a crappy job and a crappy life."

"That's deep," Kendall said surprised by Logan's outburst.

"Sorry, it's just this whole town...they all think I'm gonna end up like my dad. They have my whole life planned out, but I don't want that."

"Screw em, I say forget them. You do you, and that's all there is to it," Kendall said, "I learned that lesson a long time ago."

"I think I'm still trying to figure that one out," Logan replied softly.

The two fell silent for a moment. Neither of them knew what to say. Logan looked around at the passing trees. He knew they were outside the town. He just didn't know where they were going. That was part of the surprise though.

"So," Logan said slowly.

"My dads and I used to vacation up near this area when I was young," Kendall said abruptly. "There's this secret field that not many people know about."

"Dads?" Logan asked confused. Didn't Kendall have a mom.

"I had two dads when I was younger. My papa was killed fighting for what he believed in, and my dad met my mom and he followed after my papa. He went down fighting as well," Kendall said, his knuckles tightening on the steering wheel.

"You're talking about the war on Monsters aren't you?" Logan asked.

"Unfortunately," Kendall replied.

"Which side?" Logan asked.

"This war is stupid and has no end in sight. This war never should have happened. We used to live in peace, side by side for hundreds of years. Then the stories about scary monsters came and people got scared. They are afraid of what they don't understand," Kendall said bitterly.

"Wow," Logan said slowly.

"Sorry I don't mean to get all serious," Kendall apologized as he slowed the vehicle to a stop. "We could talk more or we can go have fun, what's it gonna be?"

"Can't we do both?" Logan asked.

"It's a bit of a hike, but trust me you'll love it," Kendall said.

He shut the engine off. They climbed out of the car together. Kendall grabbed Logan's hand and led him into the woods. They walked in silence the only words spoken were Kendall's warning of roots or holes in the ground. Eventually they came into a clearing. There was a field full of wild flowers. Logan's jaw dropped as he looked around. In the setting sun everything looked amazing. It was something straight out of a fairytale.

"I told you it would be awesome," Kendall said smiling. "Follow me."

He took off running. Logan hesitated a moment before following the blond. As he chased after him, he couldn't help but remember the dream he had had the day he met Kendall. It had been so vivid and was so similar to this moment. Everything was the same, even Kendall's piercing green eyes.

Kendall glanced back at him with a grin. He slowed to a stop. Logan caught up and saw a small pond in front of them. Kendall sat down in the grass. Logan copied him. They say there looking at their reflections in the water. For a moment Logan thought he saw something fluttering behind Kendall, but his mind was playing tricks on him.

"So, this is a piece of my world, what do you think? Better than a diner huh?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, but the diner has its charms," Logan replied. He looked over at the blond with a smile. This place was amazing. "I can't believe I've lived in this area for so long and never knew about this place."

"Like I said it's a hidden gem, besides we drove almost an hour to get here," Kendall said.

"Did we?" Logan asked shocked. He hadn't even realized.

Kendall laughed and nodded his head. "Do I distract you that much?"

"No...it's just..." Logan stammered his cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

Kendall laughed again. He scooted back in the grass and laid down. He arched a brow at Logan.

Logan moved until he was laying beside the blond. They sat there looking up at the sky. Neither of them spoke, but it wasn't awkward. Logan felt at ease with Kendall. He couldn't explain it.

They laid there until the sun disappeared and the stars started coming out. They made small talk that turned into talks about their plans for the future and their talents. Logan eventually started talking about the stars and how he had loved going star gazing with his dad when he was young, before his dad changed.

"Sounds like you used to be close to your dad," Kendall said after awhile.

Logan sat up and looked to the pond once more. He saw his reflection staring back at him.

"We used to be, when I was little," Logan said. He felt the blond shift beside him until he was sitting up too. "Then he got more into his work and he was traveling. I hardly saw him anymore. He was never home and I was always over at a friends house for weeks at a time.

"When he realized what he had done he changed his job. He bought the bars, but he couldn't fix it. Things were never the same," Logan continued.

"I'm sorry," Kendall said realizing the mistake he had made.

Logan looked over at Kendall. "Everyone's got baggage right?" Kendall nodded his head confused. "I'm sorry I ruined our date with all this talk about my dad. If you knew him you'd understand."

"Well, I guess I'll see when I meet him for our sixth date," Kendall replied.

"You wanna have four more dates with me?"

"If you want to."

"I'd like that."

"So what do you say we seal the deal," Kendall asked leaning in closer to The brunet.

Logan met him halfway in a simple kiss. They parted and grinned at each other. Logan couldn't help but feel giddy. He wanted more. Kendall seemed to be on the same page as he leaned in and captured Logan's lips in a heated kiss.

The next thing Logan knew he was on his back, with his hands tangled in Kendall's hair pulling him closer. He never wanted this to end. He wanted more. Kendall couldn't get close enough. This feeling was amazing.

Then the logical side of his brain kicked in. This was moving too fast. They were only on their second date. They shouldn't be doing this, but it still felt so right.

Logan pushed the blond back. Kendall sat up and looked at him. He could see the look in his eyes. Kendall had wanted more too.

"I think we need to slow down," Logan said breathlessly.

"Yeah," Kendall said nodding his head.

-Son of a Monster Hunter-

Dak followed Kendall into school. The morning had not been good. Kendall had missed curfew and refused to tell Jennifer where he had been. She had not been happy with his actions last night at the council. Kendall had shrugged her off and left. Dak silently followed the blond. He hadn't said a word the whole way to school.

Kendall stopped at his locker and started to shove his books into his bag. Dak sighed and leaned against the locker beside Kendall.

"Are you gonna talk to me?" Dak asked.

"About what?" Kendall asked.

"Dude I'm not your mother. How did last night go?" Dak asked.

"It went great," Kendall shrugged.

"You sound so enthused," Dak commented dryly.

"Sorry, it's just I'm thinking about last night's meeting," Kendall said shaking his head. "Last night went great. We had fun." A goofy smile spread across his face.

"Wow you've got it bad." Dak shook his head.

"Very bad," Kendall agreed.

"So what are we gonna do about the council? If they find out-" Dak started.

"We will do the job for them and they will thank us," Kendall replied his smile fading. "We will stop that hunter if it's the last thing we do."

"Not so loud," Dak said looking around.

"Sorry," Kendall said rolling his eyes.

"Dude we can't afford to get outed just yet. If you wanna take this mission, we can't have his kid finding out," Dak hissed.

"You're right, I'm sorry," Kendall sighed, "it's just...this is just ridiculous."

The two fell silent again. Kendall shut his locker. They made their way to their first class. Kendall quickly made his way over to the open spot beside Logan. Logan greeted him with a grin. Dak took a seat next to Kendall and started talking with James and Carlos. Dak couldn't believe Kendall's one eighty change in attitude once he saw Logan. He really did have it bad.

Dak and Kendall spent lunch with Logan and his friends. Dak kept an eye out for Jett. He didn't see him anywhere. They had hung out a few times, but Jett was nowhere to be seen when he was around Logan, James, and Carlos.

Dak finished his lunch. He excused himself. Kendall just shook his head and called him a dweeb, that spending all the time in the art room wouldn't do much for him. He just flipped the blond off and left the cafeteria.

He made his way to the art room. He had been working on a painting for his art class. His art teacher, Ms. Collins adored him and let him spend all his free time on his project. He arrived as Ms. Collins was leaving. She smiled and told him to go on in, she'd be back in a bit.

He entered the room and saw he wasn't alone. He was surprised to see Jett there. Jett was sitting in front of a painting that he had been working on for class. Jett turned and smiled when he saw him.

"Hey you," Dak greeted with a smile.

"You know if we keep meeting in secret like this, people are gonna start to wonder," Jett replied as he set his paint brush aside.

"Who said I was here to see you," Dak said crossing the room to his own painting.

"I'm just saying, if you don't want Mitchell and them finding out that you hang out with me you better be careful," Jett replied shrugging.

"What is that all about? Logan warned me to be careful and you're being evasive," Dak said confused.

"Mitchell and I don't see eye to eye on a lot of things," Jett replied with a shrug.

"Like what?" Dak asked, arching a brow at Jett curiously.

"If you wanna know more you gotta take me to dinner," Jett replied.

"Like a date?" Dak asked slowly.

"Yeah, our second," Jett replied.

Dak felt a wave of relief wash over him. He had known that it had been a date. He had just been to scared to ask. Jett was a hard person to read.

"So you'll stop being all cryptic then?" Dak asked.

"Guess you'll have to wait and see," Jett said as he stood up. He grabbed his bag and started for the door.

"Do you like me or not? I'm not gonna play these games," Dak said, pausing Jett in his tracks. "Are you not out yet? Cause I won't go there again. I won't be someone dirty little secret again!" He declared.

"I've been out since fifth grade," Jett replied, "I'm still working things out. Like I said, it's your turn to impress me."

"I'll take that challenge. Friday night, leave the rest to me," Dak said.

Jett nodded and left the art room. Dak sat down at his painting. He couldn't focus anymore. His thoughts were elsewhere.

-Son of a Monster Hunter-

Jett made his way into the compound. He made his way to David's office. He saw David sitting at his desk staring at his map. The same thing he had been doing for weeks now. He would either be looking at his map or his book. Ever since they had found the connection to the monster realm it was all David did.

Jett approached the office. He knocked on the door frame. David looked up and beckoned him in. Jett shut the door behind him.

"So did you figure out your mission yet?" David asked.

"I think so, I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I might know who the spies are," Jett replied.

"I want you get to in between them and tear them apart at any costs. I cannot have Rocque messing this up for me," David said.

"I understand," Jett replied.

"Good," David said giving him a curt nod. "Don't blow this Jett, and don't tell your dad."

"I won't," Jett replied.

He turned to leave the office. David stopped him. He stood and walked over to the teen.

"I'll put you on a real mission soon," David said, "I'll send your dad off out of town and you can join a real hunt with me."

"I can't wait," Jett replied. The office door opened. Jett turned and saw Logan standing there.

"Logan," David greeted his son.

"Dad, Jett," Logan said eyeing Jett cautiously. "What are you doing here?"

"Everything you won't do," Jett replied. He quickly made his exit. He heard Logan question David. He didn't bother sticking around. He had things to do.

 **So there you go another chapter done. Kendall and Logan are falling fast. Are things moving too fast? Will they find out the truth about each other? Will Dak find out what Jett's up to? Will he be able to tear Kendall and Dak apart? Will Kendall tell Logan the truth about who he is? Will Dak tell Jett?**

 **So many questions, so little time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always more to come.**

 **Always**

 **OUTOFMYMIND**


End file.
